


it's more than a crush

by brdfrdzen



Series: minwoochan moments [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA Ensemble, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, What's new, chan is super whipped for woojin, chef!chan, taste-tester!woojin, woojin is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: chan really hates his friends.





	it's more than a crush

**Author's Note:**

> imagine 3racha in high school. wow, what a Mess.

“Chan-hyung! Channie-hyung! Wait, Chan-hyung!”

The blond stops walking and turn around to look at the person calling him from behind. He sees a figure running in his direction and waits until the person has caught up to him.

The person finally catches up to Chan and stops in front of him. He bends over to catch his breath. “Gosh, Chan-hyung. You’re so fast.”

Chan raises an eyebrow. “Well, I’m not on the track team for no reason, now am I?” He responds.

The boy straightens his back and runs a hand through his hair. “ _Wow_ , I am so out of shape,” he breathes out.

Chan chuckles. “Yeah, no doubt.” He takes his handkerchief out of his back pocket and gives it to the boy to wipe his face with. “Why are you yelling my name down the hall? What is it? Did you get yourself into trouble again, Jisung-ie?”

Jisung sucks his teeth and groans. “Hyung! I don’t get in trouble like that! Why do you always assume I am in trouble when I call you!?” The boy whines as he wipes the sweat off of his face. 

“Do you want me to answer?” Chan asks with a smirk as he reaches over to ruffle the younger boy’s hair. "I’ve been watching over you since you were five-years-old, Han Jisung. All you’ve ever done is get into trouble.”

Jisung pouts. “I came to bid you with good news, not to be attacked.” He smacks Chan’s hand off of his head and folds his arms across his chest.

Chan rolls his eyes. “You’re still the same cute little dongsaeng I’ve always known; the one who always used to fool me with aegyo.” He laughs as he reaches out and pinches Jisung’s cheeks, making the younger boy yelp and smack his hands away again.

“Stop babying me, jeez! I’m not five anymore anyway!”

“Don’t act like you don’t like my attention on you,” Chan laughs.

Jisung sticks his tongue out at Chan.

“Oh, you have no respect for the one who practically raised you, huh?” He grabs Jisung and throws his arm over his shoulders as they start walking down the hall together. “What is it that you wanted to say?”

Jisung snorts. “I was gonna' say that I found out what kind of guy your _lovely crush_ may be interested in, but now I don’t wanna' tell you 'cause you’re teasing me.”

Chan suddenly stops walking and looks at Jisung. “What? You did _what_?”

“Ah, you heard me!”

The elder of the two stands in front of Jisung and drops his hands on his shoulders. He looks Jisung dead in the eyes. “Han Jisung. Tell me you did not go to my crush and ask him whom his ideal type is. _Tell. Me. You. Did. Not. Do. That._ ”

Jisung grins. “And what if I did?” He takes a step back out of Chan’s grip and then skips ahead.

“Jisung, I swear to God, if you said anything to him, I will personally-”

“Don’t _worry_ , hyung! I didn’t say anything to him,” Jisung assures him.

Chan releases a relieved sigh with a hand on his chest. “Oh, thank God.”

“But Changbin-hyung did.”

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Chan yells.

“Your crush may be into bad boys,” he says quickly, throwing up finger guns. “You’re welcome!!” Jisung waves at Chan and then runs ahead. “See you after school, hyung!”

“Wh-what!?” Chan begins to run after the younger boy. “Listen! You fucking big-headed brat! Come _back_ here!”

 

\---

 

Chan hears the sound of the door to the school’s rooftop opening and looks back. He widens his eyes and starts choking on his food when he sees who it is. He turns his head back and reaches for his water bottle and opens it and takes a few sips.

“Oh, gosh! Are you okay!?” The person asks, rushing over to pat Chan’s back.

Chan furiously shakes his head and waves them away. “N-No! I’m fine! I’m fine!” He chokes out. He starts chugging down the water to get the food down his throat.

The person sits down next to Chan and looks at him concernedly. “Are you sure? Do I need to call the school’s nurse-”

 

“Oh, no, Woojin! I’m fine, jeez! You just startled me is all! I’m fine! Don’t worry!” Chan sets his water down and pats his chest. “I’m fine. Please. Don’t call anyone.”

Woojin frowns. “If you say so,” he responds softly. “I’m sorry for startling you."

Chan shakes his head. “It’s okay! I just wasn’t expecting anyone to come up here.” He clears his throat slightly. “Especially not you,” he mumbles under his breath as he turns his head and looks away.

“Ahh, I see.” Woojin nods his head. Woojin looks down on the bench he’s sitting on and sees Chan’s lunch box. “Oh, were you eating lunch? Alone?”

Chan nods. “Ye-” His voice cracks, so he coughs. “Yes, I was.”

“Then I’ll eat with you! I don’t have anyone to eat with either, so we can be lunch-buddies for today, yeah?” Woojin smiles.

A blush begins to creep up on Chan’s cheeks as he nods. “Ye-yeah! Sure, of course!” Chan agrees, scooting over to make more space available for Woojin to sit.

Woojin grins a toothy grin and sets his lunch box next to Chan’s lunch box. “Yay!”

‘ _Christ, how can someone be so cute? I’m losing my mind here,_ ’ Chan thinks as he picks up his chopsticks and returns to eating his meal. ‘ _I can feel my face heating up. Why does he make me feel like this?! It’s not fair_!’

Woojin takes out his lunch. When he takes the cover off of his container, Chan sees he has chicken and rice. It looks familiar to Chan.

“Is that, perhaps, from Panda Express?”

Woojin looks up at him as he is opening his chopsticks. “Yeah! How’d you know?”

Chan nervously laughs and thinks, ‘ _Ah, way to go you dumb shit. Now you seem suspicious! Nice job. Nice job._ ’ He looks down at his own container of food. “We-well, my dad always orders from there! I’m pretty sure he’s had everything on the menu and that meal is actually what he gets pretty often.” He clears his throat and looks at Woojin. “You shouldn’t eat from there.”

“Why?” Woojin asks as he begins eating.

“I haven’t had the heart to tell my dad this since he loves eating from there, but they’re nasty. I used to work there, you know? I had to quit because they’re super unsanitary and I couldn’t stand watching them trick people like that. Dunno' how they’re still open, to be honest with you,” he explains.

“Oh, really?! Wow, that’s insane. I guess I won’t be eating from Panda Express anymore.” Woojin’s eyebrows furrow in disappointment as he begins to poke at his food.

“I didn’t mean Panda Express as a whole! I just meant the one near us!” Chan quickly reassures him.

“Well, if one is like that, I can’t imagine all of them not being similar in some shape or form.” Woojin sighs. “I don’t feel like eating this anymore,” he softly says.

Chan bites his bottom lip. “Sorry. Kinda' ruined your lunch, didn’t I?”

Woojin laughs as he puts the cover back on his container. “No, it’s not you! Things like that disgust me.”

Chan lifts up his container of food and shows it to Woojin. “If you’d like, we could share mine? It’s quite a lot, so.” He clears his throat again as he feels the back of his ears begin to get hot. ‘S _top blushing, you big baby,_ ’ he thinks to himself.

Woojin shakes his head. “It’s alright, Chan! I’ll be fine. Thank you-”

“No, please! I insist! Plus, how are you not going to eat when you have kendo practice later after school? You need to eat to replenish your energy, so please!” Chan sets the container next to him and points to it.

“Chan, I can just get something from the vending machi- _umf_!”

Chan had picked up a piece of chicken from his container and shoved it in Woojin’s mouth. “Kim Woojin. Stop debating with me. You know I’ll win.”

The brown-haired boy chuckles and nods in defeat as he chews. “Okay! Okay!” He says. “This is good, though. Whoever made this is an excellent cook.”

Chan’s light blushing begins to make its way down his neck and he coughs slightly. “I- uh- um. It-it was me. I- uh. I cooked this. And- um. A-All of my meals a-actually,” he stutters.

Woojin looks at him with wide eyes. “Really!? You cook!? Wow, that’s amazing!” He says excitedly. “I didn’t know you could cook. You never said so!”

“Well, no one _asked,_ ” he mumbles dejectedly as he pokes the food around in his container with his chopsticks.

“Wow, it’s great,” Woojin compliments him as he picks up his own chopsticks and eats another piece of chicken.

Chan bows his head in embarrassment. “Thank you,” he says quietly.

Ten minutes pass by as they continue to chat and eat. Chan suddenly remembers his conversation with Jisung earlier in the morning. ‘ _I wonder if I should ask? I mean, it’s now or never, am I right?_ ’ he thinks. He clears his throat and calls him to get his attention. “Woojin-ah.”

The boy hums. “Yes?”

‘ _Now or never._ ’ Chan gulps. “So. I heard you like bad boys.”

Woojin looks up at the sky in thought and blinks. He taps his chopsticks against his lips and then picks up another piece of Chan’s chicken. “Not really,” he responds, shaking his head as he looks at Chan.

Chan releases the breath he was unknowingly holding and sighs in relief. “Oh, thank, God. I actually have a chance.”

Woojin looks down at him. “' _Actually have a chance?’_ At what?”

Chan becomes stiff. ‘ _Shit! Bang Chan! Stop thinking out loud, God damn it!_ ’ He yells at himself in his head. “What? What do you mean?” He smiles at Woojin innocently.

“You said, ‘I actually have a chance.’ You actually have a chance at what?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t say that.” Chan picks up some rice and puts it in his mouth.

Woojin laughs. “I swear you did.”

“Really? Maybe you thought I said it. I didn’t say anything.” Chan continues to fake-smile at him. ‘ _Give it up, Kim Woojin. Give it up._ ’

“No? You said it loud and clear for me-”

“How did you say the chicken tasted again? I wanna write it down for feedback so I can improve the taste!” Chan quickly cuts him off.

Woojin’s eyes light up as he sits straight. “Oh, it’s wonderful! See, I was thinking.”

Chan internally sighs. ' _Why is it so easy to deter him with chicken? He’s something else entirely. How did I fall for him.'_

**Author's Note:**

> chan: so, i heard you like bad boys  
> woojin: not really  
> chan: oh, thank god, i actually have a chance
> 
> [original tweet](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/978899736773255173)


End file.
